


Pictures of Us

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, Memories, is this childhood au or whatever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Jughead reminiscences over some photos he took after he and Archie split up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks gays for getting me hooked on this ship. This is just fluff and cute so enjoy.

Jughead looked over the Polaroid pictures as he too them out of his sock drawer. A very small smile appeared s he saw pictures from when he was first getting into photography. One of the first pictures in the was from his dad's old camera. In the shot, Archie was mid-air in a jump on a trampoline in Archie's backyard. Jughead had surprised him with a double bounce so Archie did not expect it. His face clearly showed that he was shocked it always made him laugh. He put the picture on the dresser and looked at the next one.

He bit his lip as he looked at it. It was another one taken that summer, but this time the picture was in Jughead's tree house. He remembered that summer so well since he had gotten better at photography and was always practicing. The evening of that photo was pretty much normal. Archie and Jughead were doing their usual summer routine where the two were switching over from staying at each other's house. This evening, Archie was coming over and they were going to mostly be in Jughead's tree house.

Jughead was already up in there, freshy showered so his wet hair would dry under his signature cap, and was looking over pictures that he had took on the way home from Archie's. It wasn't long until heard that "secret knock" against the bottom of the tree trunk. Jughead put those pictures away before crawling out to see him since he usually kocked on the underside of the floor. Jughead smiled at the sight of his friend with his puppy, Vegas.

"Jughead! Can Vegas stay with us tonight?" Archie asked with a big, innocent grin.

"He's not going to pee up here, is he?" Jughead asked. "Can you even climb up here with that puppy?"

"I..." Archie said, thinking it over. "I'll take him out to pee, but I'll climb up halfway and you can take Vegas while I go the res of the way." Archie said, heading up the latches in the tree as he spoke.

Jughead took the puppy once he could reach and let Vegas sniff around the tree house. He then helped Archie come up. Archie immediately headed to his bean bag chair, laying so he was on his back, and looking at Jughead upside.

Jughead sat in his bean bag chair, grabbing his camera, and getting it set up for a shot. He looked through the viewfinder to get the shot as Vegas hopped up on to him and began to lick his face. Archie began to laugh loudly, tring to get the dog off of him. Jughead quickly got the shot and hid the Polaroid under his shirt to let it develop while Archie got Vegas off of him.

Jug put the picture back on the dresser with a sigh as he looked over the next set which Jughead had take of Archie's face where he was laying down on the trampoline, clearly laughing very hard, thanks to Jughead tickling him. Each photo was one from a year, starting when he first got into photography until two summers ago. This summer's picture wasn't taken since Archie started distancing himself.

"We couldn't even get one more picture.." Jughead said softly to himself as he put those photos down on the dresser. He tried to hold back tears as he saw the last picture. It wasn't even posted on social media since neither of them were really ready to address their feelings about it.

The picture was from Archie's phone and he had taken it while they were in the city for New Year's. The light on their faces cam from the fireworks and in the photo, Jughead clearly was slightly shocked since Archie had leaned over and kissed him. Jughead felt tears in his eyes before quickly putting the pictures where they belonged, wiping his cheeks, and take a deep breath before grabbing his camera. He closed the drawer and head out the door from his room.


End file.
